


[Podfic] A New Path

by NorCal91



Series: [Podfic] The Path [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91
Summary: Maybe it’s time to forge a new path. Again. One that she actually wants to stay on.[Podfic]Cover Art by EllieBear
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: [Podfic] The Path [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] A New Path

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001666) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to CubbieGirl for entrusting me to read her awesome fics. 
> 
> And I realize I am posting these out of order but it is what it is.


End file.
